Ready To Give Up
by Jasperella
Summary: Written in NM when Edward left. Bella jumped off the cliff, only to be saved my Victoria. Was Vicky trying to be nice? or will it lead to something else?
1. Chapter 1

I was ready to give everything up

I was ready to give everything up. I already made the jump and there was no way to go back.

As the water filled my lungs and the pressure was building all around me, something hit me. It was rock hard. It hurt really bad.

My eyes darted open only to see flames. I was in hell. My own personal hell and the flames weren't really that, they were a mane of red hair. She turned to me and her crimson red eyes were piercing. Victoria.

We reached the surface and she slung me on her back. She did so with so much force, it released most of the water from my lungs. Not that it helped much, they, along with my throat, were burning from the salt water.

I noticed we reached the top of the cliff that I just recently jumped off of. She headed straight for the woods. We were almost there when she suddenly stopped.

"Damn dogs." She muttered. She threw me off her and onto the ground in front of her.

I just looked at her evil face. My vision was blurry and my eyes were watery, but I could still see her perfectly.

"Well look at what we have here. I just caved your life and you don't even thank me? You little bitch! I'm shocked, hurt even. But oh well, you'll be dead soon enough." She smirked at me. I cringed.

_Now I'm really going to die._

She looked into the trees for a second and scowled, then looked back at me. She sighed. "I had hoped to do this slowly, but I guess I'll make it quick."

She pulled me up so I was standing and she grabbed my head. I shut me eyes, waiting for the pain.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it." She whispered into my ear before sinking her teeth into my neck.

I screamed in the pain at my neck. It canceled out all the pain in my lungs and throat. I felt the blood slowly seeping from my veins. I knew this was the end.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard a growl and Victoria suddenly stopped drinking

I heard a growl and Victoria suddenly stopped drinking. I fell to the ground, writhing in the pain as the fire coursed through my veins. I couldn't help but scream.

I felt someone kneel down beside me and pick me up. I heard a high pitched scream and I sunk lower into my own painful nightmare.

All of a sudden the fire in my veins got worse. It licked at my head and everything around me was lost to darkness. I couldn't focus on anything when I opened my eyes and all I heard was screaming.

Every bone in my body felt like it was being crushed and crushed again. I don't know how long I wished for death, but it never came.

I screamed and screamed, even when my throat was raw.

The flames took over my chest and pierced my lungs and heart. My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my body. My breathing hitched and stopped for I don't know how long.

After what seemed like forever, all the pain stopped. I felt nothing. No pain, no fire, no nothing. I drifted off into a grateful sleep.

My dreams consisted of my family. Jacob, Charlie, Renee and then they drifted off to the family that left me. The Cullen's. Those weren't the best feeling dreams when I normally slept, but now they were welcome. I relished in the memories of how it used to be with them.

I woke up after who knows how long, and looked around the unfamiliar room I was in. It was an off white almost yellow color, with white curtains over small windows. Looking out the window, you could see a flower box with bright orange flowers in it. Beyond the flowers, there was a small yard of green grass, stretching to the lush green forest. There were bookshelves of random objects and glass vases around the room. On one of the walls, a picture hung. In the picture there was an empty swing hanging from a tree, it was done in sepia, so it looked old. The whole room felt cozy, and so did the queen size bed I was on.

I got up and walked over to the window. It was oddly sunny out and the view was very pretty. When I approached the sun, my skin glittered. I wasn't expecting that and I screamed in shock. I ran to the little bathroom off to the side of the room and looked in the mirror.

I gasped at my reflection. My hair, which used to be a little frizzy, was now long and shiny. There were honey and red highlights spread through my hair, making it all look lighter. I had curves in all the right places and my skin was flawless, not to mention a lot paler. My eyes were the most shocking. They weren't that scary red color, they were and orangey-red. All in all I looked really pretty, not like my boring look I used to have.

I heard a knock at the door and went to go answer it. I had no idea who it was, so I was now one step further to finding out. As I was reaching for the door, all my recent memories came crashing through my mind.

Me jumping off the cliff, Victoria saving me only to kill me herself, her dragging me out of the water and her teeth piercing my skin, the pain, and finally someone picking me up and moving me.

The memories stopped and whoever was at the door called my name.

Jacob.

I thrust open the door and smiled at him. He was looking me up and down, taking in my new appearance. "Good to see you too, Jake."

He stared at my eyes for a second, then another and another. We just stood there, looking into each others eyes. Finally he smiled and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

He was burning hot and smelled really bay. Like wet dog and dirt, and also something I couldn't place. I laughed.

He let me go and I stepped back, wrinkling my nose and covering my mouth with my hand. He raised his eyebrow at me. "What?"

I laughed again. "I'm sorry, Jake. You smell really bad, horrible even."

"Well, you don't smell to good yourself Bella. Too sweet, it's sickening." He smiled.

I moved my hand away and stopped breathing.

"I thought I lost you Bells. It's been 2 days since the transformation ended, and that took 3."

"Well you kind of did, didn't you?" I whispered. "Where am I anyway? I'm guessing its somewhere in La Push right?"

He nodded. "Well, we saw that it was the red-headed leech that changed you so we figured we would watch you ourselves. We were too late to save you, so we had to do something, because we were the ones who were suppose to be protecting you. She even got away." He looked so ashamed.

I almost didn't understand what he was saying. "Jake, listen, I was the one who jumped off the damn cliff. I just served myself up on a silver platter, it's not any of your fault. You guys were more than helpful. I don't blame any of you. Wait… you said she got away? I thought I heard someone scream." I was so confused, who screamed then?

"Um… Bella? No one was screaming except you." He was concerned now.

"Sorry." I don't know what exactly I was apologizing for, but he got it.

"That's ok Bells. You couldn't help it." He patted my hand. His stomach growled.

I giggled. "I think someone needs to feed the puppy."

He faked hurt. "Bella, I'm hurt. Are we making fun of which mythical creatures we are now?"

I got up and walked to the door. "Come here boy. "I patted my knees like I would a real dog.

He raised his eyebrows. I smirked and straightened up. Finally he got up and walked over to the door. We walked down a short hallway, me taking slow unnecessary breaths because of the smell.

We reached the kitchen and when I entered, all the wolves tensed up and growled.

* * *

**REVIEW!! **please! let me know what you think.


End file.
